She Was Special
by hevaann
Summary: Amy stumbles across memories of Rose.


Set During: **Series 5**

_Sadly I own no rights to the world of Dr Who_

Exploring the Tardis was fast becoming one of Amy's favourite past times. On this occasion she had come across a door that was locked. This was not unremarkable – plenty of doors were locked for lots of good reasons – but this one bore no warning; no indication of what was secreted inside.

"O-kay then" She addressed the ship, "Just being nosy and everything, but would you mind opening this door?" Her impressive accent echoed down the empty hallway and then there was the sound of a lock clicking, the door opening, and she stepped into darkness.

"This isn't spooky at all" She muttered, and then caught the glimpse of a figure, shadowed in front of her. Long ago having abandoned her fears of strange people and places (blame the crack: blame the Doctor) she edged forward.

A light flicked on above her head to reveal a headless mannequin, wearing an ornate red Victorian dress, a head piece resting on the neck. Another step lit up more of the room; more statues, more outfits.

The cabinet to her right encased, among other strange objects, none other than a chip wrapper and a lock of golden hair. On the top was a large blue button, which she reached out to press.

"That's what I love about you Scots" She spun round to see the Doctor leaning against the door frame, arms folded. "Always butting into other people's business – you could search the whole universe and no one else is as ferociously curious as your race."

"Isn't that humans in general?" Amy quipped.

"Yeah, but the Scots sure like to take it to extremes." He scratched his ear, "Don't let me stop you, please do continue."

Amy raised her eyebrows, but proceeded with pressing the button. The wall came to life, lighting up a hundred pictures; a hundred memories around the sides of the room.

"Of course; she was blonde." Amy commented, "Obsess much?" She added, leaning forward to look at a picture of the girl with a young man in a sharp suit. "He's cute."

"That would be me."

"Yeah sure!" She said, disbelieving, "What happened? She chose him over you?" She turned to face the Doctor who was still in the doorway. He shrugged.

"Seriously, that _is_ me. Don't you recognise the dashing good looks?" He gave an extremely cheesy smile.

"That's impossible." She stated simply, while trying to find some resemblance.

"I'm over 900 years old, haven't you ever wondered how I still look so young?"

"So what, you're like an alien shape-shifter?" She noticed how his eyes never lingered on the pictures.

"Yes, well no, not really. Well – it's a bit more complicated than that. I kinda regenerate. When my body is dying it rearranges and changes all my cells so I can live again. 'Course I never know what's coming – you think I would have chosen this nose?" He ran one hand down it in Pinocchio fashion and then shivered.

Amy turned back to the picture. "Who was she?"

"She was like you. Maybe not quite like you, I mean she was, well, she _was_ like you. Kinda." He finally settled on, grinding his teeth.

"A human traveller; company for a lonely old man? So what, when I leave you you'll dedicate a room to me?"

"No."

"Doctor, that's favouritism" She teased.

"She was different."

"You _loved _her." She crooned, "Oh God, she broke your heart. Both your hearts." She corrected.

"Does it matter? Of course it doesn't matter." He turned to leave.

"Is she dead?" Amy's voice was suddenly serious, her face solemn.

The Doctor turned back round to look at her, "Yes, no, yes, well in your world anyway. She's alive out there somewhere."

"You took her to a planet and abandoned her?" Amy was shocked.

"Actually it was an alternate universe."

"What, they're real? Can we visit? You know, see what my life would have been like if I'd never met you?" She was hopping from foot to foot with excitement and curiosity.

"No, it's closed, no entry, forbidden, the kind where you would have to turn the universe apart to reopen it. Anyway I'm already there."

"What like another world you?"

"No. Me. There was this whole thing with a hand and human DNA and anyway what it came down to was that one me gets to travel all of time and space, and the other gets to settle down and live a life." He backed out into the corridor, Amy ran out after him.

Using his screwdriver, he turned around to turn off the lights and close the door.

"You're jealous that you got the short straw?" There was a slight pause.

"Are you kidding – I get to see the universe with none other than Amy Pond. Red haired, loud, tall and intimidating Amy Pond. The girl who waited." He punched her on the shoulder, "Like I would have missed that!"

"Good!" She said, skipping back up to the centre of the Tardis and, after a second's breath, he followed. A little slower; a little older.


End file.
